Chi Chi's Insecurity
by CoreyPeters100
Summary: a story requested by XOXOserenityXOXO


Chi Chi what's wrong you've been down a lot lately. Goku do you still think i'm sexy. Of course I do. Oh really then when was the last time we had sex. I'm not sure. 10 Years ago Goku sometimes I think you would prefer to train all the time. That is not true. Then prove it to me right now. Goku grabbed Chi Chi and they started kissing as they broke the kiss Chi Chi said Goku take us to the bedroom. Goku using Instant Transmission teleported himself and Chi Chi to their bedroom.

Chi Chi then got undressed as well she Goku decided watch her she removed her clothes and soon was fully naked two. Her eyes widen and wondered how that was supposed to fit inside her. Soon Goku took off his underwear so he was just as naked as Chi Chi. He then embraced her again kissing her hungrily. Chi Chi kissed back with just as much passion. Soon they were on their bed. Goku was on to top of her and his hands roaming all over her body. "You're beautiful Chi Chi don't ever forget that" Goku said. Chi Chi just smiled.

Goku's hands moved to Chi Chi's breasts and caressed them with reverence. He was worshipping her body. He squeezed and moulded Chi Chi's breasts and she was moaning. She never thought feeling someone else doing the same thing she did with her breasts would be so exciting. His hands pinched and rolled her nipples making her gasp. Soon one of his hands moved lower and nudged her thighs apart. Chi Chi complied and gasped as she felt Goku's hand play with her wet folds.

Goku was staring at her watching how she was reacting. He was mesmerized by her facial expressions. He used two fingers and gently pushed in. It was tight so he had to move slow. Chi Chi moaned as she felt Goku's fingers enter her. She never felt this much pleasure before. "Oh Goku" she moaned. Goku peppered kisses on her face and neck as he slowly moved his finger in and out of Chi Chi. Chi Chi was in a swirl of pleasure. Her mind was totally lost. But soon she felt something building in her from the pit of her stomach.

It was a familiar feeling though it was stronger than it usually was. "Goku" Chi Chi whimpered. "Let go Chi Chi, let go for me" Goku said then kissed her hard on the mouth. Chi Chi let go and a great rush of juices came out of her pussy. It was utterly thrilling and better than when she did it herself. Once she came down from her great high she looked Goku in the eyes and saw him staring back at her with love. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes" Chi Chi said quietly. Goku moved and he aimed his cock at the entrance to Chi Chi's pussy.

He slowly pushed in making Chi Chi gasp. He was so big and thick she wasn't sure that he'd fit inside her. She then felt him stop and looked at Goku with a curious look. He then pulled back some. Chi Chi screamed in pain. She dug her nails into Goku's back so hard that blood was sure to be left behind. Goku was fully in Chi Chi.

He watched her face to let him know when it was time. Chi Chi opened her eyes and looked at Goku. She then nodded, giving her signal that she was ready. Goku nodded back then slowly drew back. Chi Chi whimpered as she felt Goku's cock leave her. She then moaned when he returned to her. Soon Goku gained a rhythm and Chi Chi was matching it with her hips. Goku was kissing Chi Chi's face and muttering I love you to her. Chi Chi had tears in her eyes from this since her first time was with the man she had loved for so long.

Soon she felt that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach, but this time it felt more intense. Her orgasm came like a tidal wave and she let out a soundless scream and blacked out. When she came to she saw Goku looking at her with a bit of worry and concern. "I'm fine Goku. That was the best orgasm I've ever had" Chi Chi said. Goku looked relieved. "Would you like me to continue?" he asked. Chi Chi nodded excitedly. She wanted to continue to feel Goku's cock in her and to have another hard orgasm.

So Goku began pumping away into Chi Chi and Chi Chi relished in the sensations she was feeling. She had a couple hard orgasms and soon she felt Goku's pace quicken. "Chi Chi, I'm going to come soon. Where do you want me to put it?" Goku asked. Chi Chi frowned for a second then she decided. "In me, Goku, please" she said. Goku nodded and with one final thrust he came inside Chi Chi. Goku that was just as good as before. Mom, Dad what are doing? Chi Chi and Goku both looked and saw Goten at their bedroom door.


End file.
